


Out of Boredroom

by merrik



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrik/pseuds/merrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen when you are bored, frustrated and you wandered to Magnus Bane's fanpage? Well you can always find this:  http://i310.photobucket.com/albums/kk403/mrik_mayfair/ffprompt.jpg<br/>And if you are bored enough you might think about granting someone's wish because why, on earth, not? So here it comes a little drabble for you. This image stuck into my head and yes, I blame you, beloved fandom for that. You've been warned! And now come ahead and be nice. And comment? Magnus, I believe, would appreciate comments, so do I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Boredroom

**Author's Note:**

> My debut in here, not debut in general. Comments appreciated. Shall you find any mistakes - let me know:)
> 
>  
> 
> Thankies for beta-reading for Sheepy and Cinnamon Cookie!

Alec was lying on Magnus' sofa and trying to focus on reading, yet it was impossible. Something was bothering him and he wasn't sure what it was. Probably it was the fact that everything was itching him after last encounter with a really nasty demon. Even iratze wasn't much help with this and Alec was sure there was no anti-itching rune, so he must wait until it pass.

"Magnus," he said looking around to seek out his boyfriend. "Are you there?"

"No, I am not, Alexander, but I can't decide where I am, exactly," a deep, low voice come from behind young Lightwood.

"I am bored," announced Alec tilting his head to see his lover – it was pleasant view, even if he was upside down. Well – maybe pleasant wasn't the word, Alec thought focusing on Magnus' clothes. As always he was wearing something that would look at very least funny on a different person, but suited him somehow. Deep pink vest with bright green dots and light blue trousers sounded ridiculously and, Alec admitted, looked ridiculously as well. Yet it was fine, when warlock was wearing something like this.

"And what exactly should I do about that?" Magnus came closer to Alec and bent over him. "You are really in no condition for doing anything funny, my little tease, and you refused both reading and watching movies. Also you declined my offer to read for you, so?" Warlock looked at him with curious glance.

"Dunno," sighed Alec. "Come to me? It's not like this itching could be any worse, but maybe it will be less annoying when you'll be closer?"

"Well, I can certainly do that, my tease," warlock answered and lowered himself onto sofa next to a younger men. Alexander looked down at him for a while. Magnus' cat eyes always fascinated him, and not without a cause – he loved cats though cats didn't share his appreciation (apart from Chairman Meow, but it was Magnus' cat, so he was different, he cannot be normal with an owner like a warlock), so he really never had a chance to stare in a cat's eyes.

"I like your eyes, you know"  Alec chuckled. Magnus only smirked at this remark. Alec before he could think himself out of a sudden idea raised his hand slightly, just a bit to make it noticeable for Magnus and then moved his fingers to and fro and watched with fascination warlock's slit-pupilled eyes as they followed movement of his hand.

"Alec, can you stop? I am not a cat, which is rather fortunate for you, because if I were one I'd put my claws into _your_ eyes" warlock snapped, but Alec didn't stop. It was too hilarious to stop.

"Alexander" Magnus started one more time with a hint of annoyance in his voice "Please stop doing it, or I'll set Chairman on you. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"You wouldn't do that in the first place, or it would mean no sex for you for the rest of our relationship" Alec answered with amusement. They were together for something like a year now, and Alec still couldn't believe how this relationship has changed him. A year ago he wouldn't have been able to answer like that. It sounded almost like Jace.

"Well, that would be a dreadful threat, but I am sure you wouldn't do that, because it would mean no sex for you as well, my beloved tease" murmured Magnus lowering his face so he could brush Alec's forehead with his lips. "But I am not keen on checking that. So better stop doing it so the two us don't get hurt in the end" warlock laughed. It was a nice, pleasant sound which made Alec smile as well.

"Very well then. I really should stop, shouldn't I?" he tilted his head once again just enough to put small, butterfly kiss on Magnus' lips. When warlock tried to deepen the kiss, Alec moved back "I am in no condition, remember?" he laughed and Magnus just eyerolled at it.

"You Lightwoods always must have all in your own way, don't you?" and with this he only tightened his hold around Alec's waist. "Sleep now, teaser.  I want you in a better shape later"

Alec just smiled and bit his lip to stop himself from commenting that they would be more comfortable in a bed than on a sofa, but the moment itself was so pleasurable that Alec didn't want to ruin that with any sound. The instant later though he felt a spark of magic brushing through his body and after that they were in the bedroom. Just like that. He looked up at Magnus, just to see his triumphant smile. This time he didn't make a comment either, just smiled back and closed his eyes.

"I love you" he thought and felt like Magnus' hold tightened a little more for a while. After that he just fell asleep


End file.
